Will His Little Lover Stay?
by sayjay1995
Summary: Sakura is going to leave Konoha in search of Sasuke. Before she leaves her and Lee listen to Sakura's favorite love song. Can Lee change Sakura's mind about leaving and prove he loves her more then Sasuke does? SakuLee fluffy oneshot, semi songfic.
1. Will His Little Lover Stay?

A/N: If you all read my other fanfic "The Best Birthday Surprise" you'll know I said I had two one shot ideas to write. "The Best Birthday Surprise" was the first, and this is the second. I wouldn't exactly call this a songfic, but it does contain some lyrics from Ozone's Numa Numa. (AKA my favorite song) You kinda have to know the song to get this story. I think I might type the lyrics for people who don't know the song though. Read on and enjoy the fluffyness! Oh, speaking is in "…" and thinking is '...'

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the Numa Numa. Mr. Kishimoto owns Naruto and the Numa Numa was written by Ozone.**

**Will His Little Lover Stay?**

Sakura sighed as she sat, alone, on a park bench near a hill. It was getting late, and she knew it was nearly time to leave. It had been nearly a year since Sasuke left, and Sakura spent the entire time training and learning. Now all her hard work was going to be paid off, for she was leaving Konoha tonight to find Sasuke. Just the thought of his spiky chicken butt shaped hair made her shudder with anticipation.

'The bus won't be here for awhile…I think I'll listen to some music.' Sakura decided as opened her red backpack. She pulled out the shiny I-pod. It was silver and Sakura could see her reflection on it's unscratched screen. Flipping through the many songs she decided to play Ozone's Numa Numa, English version.

'Just what I need, a love song…but it is my favorite.' Sakura thought to herself. Sakura closed her eyes and listened to the song. She didn't notice a certain bushy friend sit down beside her.

"Hello Sakura. You seem busy. Are you leaving on a mission?" Lee noticed the headphones sticking out of Sakura's ear. He tapped Sakura's shoulder. Sakura jumped in surprise and pulled one of the headphones out of her ear.

"Hey Lee. You wanna listen?" Sakura asked. Since Sasuke's departure Lee had become her best friend. She wasn't sure if she loved him yet, after all there was still a burning passion for Sasuke. But Lee was defiantly her best friend, even more of a friend then Ino. Lee accepted the headphone and stuck it in his ear.

"This is my favorite song." Sakura told him as she restarted the Numa Numa.

"Sakura, are you going on a mission?" Lee questioned, eyeing Sakura's backpack. Sakura's fingers twitched nervously.

"Um, kinda." She didn't want to tell Lee that this mission was about Sasuke. She hated seeing the sad look in his eyes that appeared every time Sasuke's name was brought up.

"Are you going after Sasuke again?" Lee asked. Good old Lee, always getting straight to the point. Sakura nodded.

"Oh." Lee turned his attention to some clouds that were passing overhead.

"Your not mad, are you Lee?" Sakura was hesitant to ask. Lee looked at her, surprised.

"Mad? Of course not! I mean, I don't want you to go, but I could never be mad at you." Lee tried to give her a reassuring smile.

"Lee, if I brought Sasuke back, we'd still be friends wouldn't we?" Sakura felt silly asking so many questions.

"Yes. I will always be your friend Sakura." Lee responded. He hesitated before pulling Sakura into a quick hug.

"I promise." He added in a whisper.

'I think friends is all we're ever going to be anyway, at least as long as she loves Sasuke…' Lee thought sadly. Sakura seemed to guess what he was thinking.

"Lee, I don't know if I can do this mission. To face Sasuke again…even now I feel so many emotions. I mean, I always thought I loved him, but now I feel angry and sad and hurt… I don't know if I can handle it." Sakura felt her eyes growing wet.

'Great, now Lee's going to have to sit there and watch me cry.' Sakura stared at her hands.

"Sakura, maybe Sasuke isn't suppose to come back. Maybe he's better off with Orochimaru…" At once Lee knew he said something wrong. Sakura glared at him.

"Don't say that! Sasuke is just confused; he's a really great guy. Just because your jealous of him doesn't mean he deserves to be left in the hands of that snake creep!" Sakura spat. ((A/N: I hope I didn't upset any of the few Orochimaru fangirls out there…)) Lee looked taken back and he immediately stared down at the ground.

"I'm sorry Sakura. What I said was rude and terrible." Lee privately felt that what he said was true but he knew better then to voice that opinion. Sakura forced herself not to cry. She felt really bad about yelling at Lee.

'He's going to hate me now…' Sakura mentally slapped herself for yelling at Lee.

"Sakura, do you have to leave?" Lee asked quietly, hoping not to upset Sakura again.

"Of course I have to leave." Sakura said shortly as she put her I-pod away. The bus that was supposed to take her to another village pulled up.

"See ya later." Sakura said as she climbed on board. Lee waved good bye. Then, an idea hit him.

'I'll show Sakura that I love her more then Sasuke does!' Lee thought with determination. He pulled out a piece of paper and a thick black sharpie marker. Sakura walked to the back of the bus and sat down. She was feeling depressed as the bus started to drive down the hill. Her window was down, and she heard somebody yelling. Sakura looked out the emergency door and saw Lee was shouting something to her. Sakura strained her ears to listen, and gasped at what she heard.

"When you leave my colors fade to gray, oo aa oo aa ay oo aa oo aa oo aa ay every word of love I used to say, now I paint it everyday. When you leave my colors fade to gray, hey little lover stay or all my colors fade away!" Lee shouted with all his might as he held up a piece of paper. If she squinted Sakura could just make out the words I love you. Sakura couldn't believe her ears.

'He…he only heard it one time and yet he remembered the lyrics. Lee is singing my favorite love song to me!' Sakura couldn't hold back her tears anymore.

"Hey girly, you ok?" The driver asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. There is something I need to do." Sakura announced. Lee watched as the bus drove down the hill.

"She's really leaving…I guess Sakura doesn't love me more then a friend after all." Lee mumbled out loud. He hung his head and started to cry a bit. He didn't care if anyone saw him, and ignored the fact that somebody was running in front of them. But he did notice when two slender arms wrapped themselves around his neck and pull him forward. Lee looked up to find himself kissing Sakura on the lips. Lee pulled away and asked

"Sakura, how did you get off the bus and why are you kissing me? I am not Sasuke." Sakura giggled.

"Well, I kinda jumped out the emergency exit door. The driver wasn't pleased I can tell you that. And I'm kissing you because when I heard you singing that song, I realized that I've always loved you. More then Sasuke even. I was just to blind before to see it." Lee absorbed this information and smiled.

"Does that mean you will not leave me in search of Sasuke?" Lee asked hopefully. Sakura grinned.

"Yep, that's exactly what I mean." She gently raised a finger and wiped a few of his tears away.

"So my little lover is staying then? Good. I would have really missed you." Lee slipped his fingers in with Sakura's and the two took a long walk around the village.

A/N: I know they don't have buses, but for the sake of this story let's pretend they do. It's a bit shorter then I thought it would be but I made up for the length with fluff. Sounds like a good deal, right? Thanks for reading, and if you all want I will post up the lyrics to Ozone's Numa Numa. It truly is the best song I've ever heard.


	2. AN: The Lyrics Have Arrived!

A/N: For those of you who do not know the Numa Numa, I will post the english lyrics. Enjoy although I'm not sure your really suppose to post lyrics…

**Ma-ia-hii**

**Ma-ai-huu**

**Ma-ai-haa**

**Ma-ai-haha**

**Ma-ai-hii**

**Ma-ai-huu**

**Ma-ai-haa**

**Ma-ai-haha**

**Ma-ia-hii**

**Ma-ai-huu**

**Ma-ai-haa**

**Ma-ai-haha**

**Ma-ai-hii**

**Ma-ai-huu**

**Ma-ai-haa**

**Ma-ai-haha**

**Hello**

**Salute**

**It's me, **

**your duke**

**And I made,**

**Something that's real to**

**Show you**

**How I feel**

**Hello, hello**

**It's me, Picasso**

**I will paint my words of love**

**With your name on every wall**

**When you leave my **

**colors fade to gray**

**oo aa oo aa ay **

**oo aa oo aa oo aa ay**

**Every word of love I used to say,**

**Now I paint it everyday**

**When you leave my colors fade to gray**

**Hey little lover stay **

**or all my colors fade away**

**Every word of love I used to say**

**Now I paint it every day**

**I sold, my strings, my song,**

**And dreams**

**And I bought some **

**Paints to match the **

**Colors of my love**

**Hello, hello **

**it's me again**

**Picasso**

**I will spread my words**

**Of love with your name**

**On every wall**

**When you leave my **

**Colors fade to gray**

**oo aa oo aa ay **

**oo aa oo aa oo aa ay**

**Every word of love I used to say,**

**Now I paint it everyday**

**When you leave my colors fade to gray**

**Hey little lover stay **

**or all my colors fade away**

**Every word of love I used to say**

**Now I paint it every day**

**Ma-ia-hii**

**Ma-ai-huu**

**Ma-ai-haa**

**Ma-ai-haha**

**Ma-ai-hii**

**Ma-ai-huu**

**Ma-ai-haa**

**Ma-ai-haha**

**Ma-ia-hii**

**Ma-ai-huu**

**Ma-ai-haa**

**Ma-ai-haha**

**Ma-ai-hii**

**Ma-ai-huu**

**Ma-ai-haa**

**When you leave my**

**Colors fade to gray**

**oo aa oo aa ay **

**oo aa oo aa oo aa ay**

**Every word of love I used to say,**

**Now I paint it everyday**

**When you leave my colors fade to gray**

**Hey little lover stay **

**or all my colors fade away**

**Every word of love I used to say**

**Now I paint it every day**

**A/N: There. It took awhile, but those are the lyrics to the English Numa Numa. Please don't ban this story just because I posed the lyrics!**


End file.
